FELIZ ANO NOVO
by Viviane Valar
Summary: Severus no Pós-Guerra. È ano novo. Todos estão felizes. Será que ele seria capaz de ser feliz também?FIC CURTA, MAS BONITINHA! HEHE


Nome da fic: Feliz Ano Novo

Autor: Viviane Valar

Pares: Severus/Ninfadora Tonks

Censura: G

Gênero: RomanceSpoilers: Sem Spoiller. Pore morte de personagens.

Desafio: 110 – Severus no Pós-Guerra. Está encantado com uma certa auror. Espalhafatosa. Que ri a toa. Tem cabelo colorido. Ela lhe da um longo beijo de Ano Novo. (Viv)

Notas: Pós-Voldemort

Agradecimentos: A autora do desafio. Que sou eu mesma. Hehehe

Disclaimer: Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.

Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2004, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site 

**FELIZ ANO NOVO**

Véspera de ano novo. Todo castelo estava em festa. Felizes. Alegres. Saltitantes. Patéticos. Era o que pensava Severus Snape, das pessoas que ficavam "excitadas" com o ano novo. Era uma grande bobagem.

Sempre as mesmas coisas. As pessoas faziam as mesmas promessas. Para quebrarem logo em seguida. Achavam que como o ano se reiniciava, todos poderiam "começar de novo". Ter mais uma chance. Todo ano. Todos sorrindo amarelo, só porque era Natal ou Ano Novo. Tudo falsidade. Despeito. Mentira. Mas mesmo pensando tudo isso, não pode faltar à comemoração.

Muitos alunos ficaram no castelo daquela vez. Era a primeira "virada" sem... Voldemort. Podia falar agora. Agora que ele tinha sido definitivamente destruído por Harry Potter. Então todos os envolvidos na Guerra, estariam lá. Alunos, professores, aurores, soldados que lutaram lado a lado contra o maldito. E sobreviveram. E venceram. Uma grande festa.

-Hunf!

Snape preferia se recolher mais cedo. Trabalhar. Ou simplesmente dormir. Mas Alvo pedira particularmente para que não faltasse. Apenas Alvo Dumbledore tinha o poder de fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Então estava lá. Indo em direção ao salão iluminado. Com o teto enfeitiçado, mostrando os fogos explodindo do lado de fora. A todo minuto. Estrelas cadentes despencando do céu como chuva.

A decoração do salão tinha todos os brasões, de todas as casas. Como se não houvesse um só vencedor. Mas muitos. Havia uma banda tocando e algumas pessoas dançavam pelo salão.

Bufou discretamente. Foi em direção a mesa. Quem sabe tudo não passasse bem depressa e pudesse se retirar logo.

-Severus! Que bom que veio cedo. – Alvo o cumprimentou com um abraço. – Teremos uma grande festa este fim de ano. – ria como uma criança.

Sorriu. Ou tentou sorrir amarelo. Enquanto chegava ao seu lugar.

"São nove da noite. Só tenho que agüentar ate a meia-noite." - mentalizava.

-Severus! Que surpresa! – uma voz doce e baixa foi ouvida.

Conhecia a voz. Ouviu durante muito tempo na Guerra. Conteve uma careta.

-Pois então... – foi educado.

-Acho que era exatamente disso que precisava, Severus. Mais diversão. Surpresa.

Olhou pela primeira vez para a metamorfomaga. Os cabelos estavam verde-limão. Combinavam lindamente com o vestido prata. Tanto quanto uma melancia combinava com um poste.

-E! – continuou alheia a ele. – Tenho certeza de que algo existe por baixo desse casco. – pensativa.

-Ninfadora Tonks. Não se preocupe comigo. – debochado.

Viu a careta engraçada que fez, mas conseguiu se controlar e não riu. Sabia que a outra não gostava de ser chamada pelo primeiro nome. Mas assim quem sabe o deixasse em paz.

-Severus. Esse foi um truque baixo! – fez beicinho. – Mas vai precisar se esforçar mais! – riu. – Hoje decidi que vou romper esse casco. Estou realmente intrigada.

Ele franziu a testa.

-O que quer dizer com isso, Ninfadora – seco.

Ela suspirou.

-Você verá! Severus Snape! Você verá! – profetizou e se levantou.

Viu a mulher ir para a mesa dos ex-alunos. Abraçar vários que estavam lá. Potter, os Weasley, Granger. Sentiu irritação crescer. Olhou para o relógio. Faltava pouco. Duas horas e iria se recolher.

Resolveu se esconder em um canto escuro. A musica mudou. Ficou lenta e romântica.

-Hunf!

Já ia escapando para o anonimato do jardim. Onde se refugiaria na mais completa escuridão, quando uma mão delicada o impediu.

-Nossa musica Severus!

-Ninfadora, desde quando temos uma musica! – irritado.

-Desde agora! Venha! – e puxou-o.

Era uma mulher forte para o seu tamanho. Foi com choque que percebeu tarde demais que estavam no meio do salão. Ela colocou um de seus braços na cintura fina e colou o corpo no dele. E foi com uma nova surpresa, que notou que se encaixavam perfeitamente. E que era realmente prazeroso ter a garota tão perto. Ela tinha um cheiro bom. De flores. Não conseguiu identificar qual. Respirou mais fundo para saborear o aroma da pele dela.

-Floral. – disse baixinho.

Ele estremeceu levemente. Mas o suficiente para que ela notasse.

-Gosta – sedutora.

Sua resposta foi apertar mais forte e aspirar colado a pele dela mais uma vez. Dessa vez ela foi que estremeceu.

-Acho que sim. – ela falou fraca.

Ele sorriu malicioso.

Dançaram durante um bom tempo. E então o ritmo mudou mais uma vez. Musica agitada era algo que definitivamente não combinava com o sonserino. Mas antes de se soltarem ela prometeu.

-Te vejo mais tarde. – era um sussurro ao pé do ouvido.

Estava tenso, ansioso, exausto. A garota conseguira tirá-lo do serio. Foi se servir de uma dose de firewisk. Na verdade foram quatro doses. De uma vez só. A bebida desceu queimando. Mas não acalmou o calor que já estava em seu baixo ventre. Olhou as horas pela milionésima vez. Mas alguns minutos.

E então quando se aproximava da hora da contagem regressiva, a musica parou. Todos se reuniram no meio do salão. Ele a procurou com os olhou, mas não a viu. Dumbledore pediu a palavra.

-Senhoras e senhores. Amigos. – sorriu feliz. – Estamos aqui para iniciar não só um novo ano. Mas uma nova era. Uma era sem Voldemort. – algumas pessoas ainda estremeceram ante o nome. – E em homenagem aos que se foram. Teremos obrigação de sermos felizes. Rúbeo Hagrid. Remus Lupim, Neville Longbottom, Sírius Black. Estes são alguns dos nomes que nunca iremos esquecer. Mesmo não estando conosco fisicamente. Eles estarão para sempre em nossos corações. Devemos a eles a promessa de sermos felizes. E dar adeus à velha era. E recebermos assim a nova.

- 9 - 8 -7...

Snape não admitiria, mas estava emocionado. Apesar de tudo. Alvo estava certo. Sem Voldemort, a vida tinha outro sentido. Sem Comensais da Morte, sem espiões, sem Maldições Imperdoáveis. Sem Guerra. Sem a Marca Negra, que se fora com a morte do antigo mestre. Agora era apenas um homem. Um professor. E poderia fazer o que quisesse da vida.

"Vida!"

6 - 5 - 4 - 3...

Sentiu alguém segurando sua mão. Não precisou se virar para saber. O cheiro de floral estava lá. Correspondeu.

- 1 - 0

Gritos, vivas, palmas, euforia. Fogos brilhando e estourando entre os convidados. Mas Snape só tinha olhos para a mulher a sua frente. Os cabelos verde-limão, brilhando como nunca. Ela sorriu. Ele sorriu.

-Feliz ano novo, Severus! Feliz vida nova!

E sem esperar resposta, se aproximou e o beijou profundamente. Longamente.

Snape perdeu a noção do tempo e do espaço. Só tinha consciência da mulher em seus braços. Da boca dela. Do gosto dela. Não deixou que ela afrouxasse o abraço. Colou o corpo todo ao corpo pequeno. Estavam ofegantes quando finalmente pararam.

Ela parecia totalmente desconcentrada. Olhos arregalados. Rubra. Até os cabelos, agora num tom de vermelho mais intenso que dos Weasley.

-UAU! – foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

Ele sorriu malicioso.

-Feliz ano novo! Ninfadora! Feliz vida nova!

E a trouxe de volta a boca dela. Agora que a auror passara pela casca, teria que arcar com as conseqüências.

Planos para o futuro novo começaram a se formar na mente do mestre de poções. Agora não queria mais se livrar dela. Muito pelo contrario. A noite seria muito longa ainda.

Ela se agarrou a ele com forca enquanto aproveitava aquele momento delicioso. Sabia que não se arrependeria de investir no homem carrancudo. Ele tinha muito mais vida dentro dele que imaginava. Iriam se dar muito bem. Muito bem mesmo.

FIM


End file.
